


Dran Herrn Ahm

by Dravanian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dravanians, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravanian/pseuds/Dravanian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Dragon Woman's Song.} A series of stories, drabbles, and diary entries of the Dravanians and a young Ishgardian hyur by the name of Iieha Beautemps. Chance encounters with travelers who've come to the lands of the Mists and the Dravanians themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins of dragons are quite strange.

**Author's Note:**

> A diary entry of the young Beautemps girl. She remarks in her notes of the origins of the Dragons and their hierarchy.

The tale of the Dragons has always been passed down through the generations. I remember when I first heard their origins told to me by Vidofnir...

There is imagery of a sketchy drawn dragon with a little small figure beside her. There seems to be a few notes written here and there among it. 

We come from the stars, she would say. Midgardsormr came to Hydaelyn with seven eggs with bore the Great Wyrms. Midgardsormr and his children spread across Hydaelyn to begin their civilizations. Bahamut and Tiamat together flew to the Southern reaches of these lands. It was called Meracydia. To the West flew Ratatoskr, Hraesvelgr, and Nidhogg. The final two names seem to have been lost to her but they flew to the East. The remnants of their descent created what we Ishgardians call "The Dragon Star." It burns brightest to speak of Midgardsormr's awakening and gives Astrologian's of Ishgard readings on dragon assaults.

There seemed to have been another mess of scribbles. How on earth could they have come from the star? Is it really possible to leave such a remnant from the Aether? I wish she explained this more proper..

 

That was simply the beginning of their origins. With what had been revealed to the Ishgardian public we now know the truth of the Dragonsong war. I really shouldn't write this in my diary since it's just a repeat of everything that's been heard. Ishgard betrays the dragons, the dragons seek revenge, and thus has the endless cycle of a thousand year war begun. A shame truly that selfish desires had caused this...

In this regard that's when I had to ask Vidofnir, what was my place in the hierarchy? She explained to me many things I'm still slowly trying to understand. Fafnir was sired by Ratatoskr, so naturally they fell under her brood. It's just like Vidofnir. She and Vedrfolnir were sired by Hraesvelgr, and Darkscale was sired by Nidhogg. It's all so very confusing...but it seems to go something like this!

There's a note down which seems to make a pyramid.

Midgardsormr is the top of this all. Followed by the Great Wyrms they make up the secondary powers in the hierarchy. Behind them are their children that they have sired. They seem to share the traits of retaining their colors of the Great Wyrms. Under them is the lesser dragons that are more commonplace. The Wyverns come next and their evolution splits into two different tiers. The heretics that have given themselves under the dragon's blood come into the next category. They're a special case as there is three base forms for them to change into. Each one is based on power. The lowest is the Aevis while the highest is the Diresaur. On the lowest tier of this is the lesser scalekin who bid under Nidhogg primarily. They're more so seen as pests than anything...

  
Now comes the question of how exactly someone like myself has fallen into this place. You see, I was not born from natural means. I am the dragon called Fafnir but I am also me, Iieha. It seems I was born through the combination of their aether along with a fragment of Ratatoskr's. I am I suppose an essence of a personality of Fafnir from long ago. It's all very strange for me to still take it but I've not really let that weigh heavy on my mind. I see it as a chance for me having grown up in Ishgardian society to be a sort of balance between man and dragon. It's dangerous but...ah, well..

I'm happy with who it is I am and I think it's wonderful I have the chance to learn about the history of the dragons.

Even though some of it is truly quite so strange.

 


	2. Eeha, the boss lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iieha's earned a special title for herself from the rowdy dragonlings of Zenith. It seems quite fitting considering how much trouble they get into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I've always enjoyed writing about was Iieha's antics with the young dragons that reside in Zenith. With a lot of the fates normally with them fighting the moogles it's not hard to imagine they would stir up trouble with Darkscale's generals too.

The skies were clear this morning in the Churning Mists and it brought in with it a chilly spring breeze. Being so high up in the clouds always provided cool comfort from the blistering heat below around Sohm Al and Anyx Trine. Iieha had kept close to Asah while she picked various weeds off from the side that began to take root around the ancient pillars. It wasn't the best of tasks given to her by the Moogles but something as simple as this was still quite fun to do when the the sun was out. She took the last weed out and placed it in her basket. With the back of her palm wiping against her forehead she stood and smiled. "There! That should do it for now!" With that she began to head up the steps until..

Boom!

She was practically caught off guard and tumbled down the steps when she heard the explosion. There was another and another right after it! Iieha dropped the basket and ran through Asah to meet at the other side of where the explosion had originated from. Her heels kicked up dirt and rocks as she hurried quickly over. Pulling out a small ornate flat object from her pouch she threw it up in the air and the aether began to whirl around it. The ornate globe unfolded and floated gently in her free hand. Once she made her way past a moss dragon she found her target.

"Thuban--!!" She scowled heavily at the large black-scaled serpentine dragon. Although she stopped short when another explosion went off which sent her landing straight on her arse. Her globe continue to float on the air when she caught the sounds of 'Kupo'! There seemed to have been a twitch in her eye when the dust settled and she saw the scene unfold before her.

There they were. A moogle of the pomguard and two of the dragonlings of Zenith. It seems Thuban had spewed puffs of poison around the vicinity. Yet what do these fools do? They set it a blaze and cause a reaction! The little dragonling spewed a fireball straight into the last puff and once more it exploded. Iieha could practically feel her blood-pressure rising. "Brat! Hey!" She heard the serpentine dragon call out to her in a hoarsely voice. "You had best tell these little minions of yours to leave! Lest I find myself in the thrill of the hunt chasing after them! Ohhh! How it'd make my blood shiver!" Finally the poor girl pushed herself off the ground and motioned for her globe to descend. She stomped onto the ground approaching them all with her mouth twitching into quite a terrifying grin.

There was an aura of dread that overcame the area..

"Hey, Hey! Are you listening!" Thuban scurried over to her with his long beak of a nose getting rather close to her. Iieha punched at it and he yelped. "Would it kill you for once to not breathe poison in the area!?" shouted the girl. She huffed angrily and shoved him away as she looked to the troublemakers causing this mess. The moogle had heard Iieha's voice. They kupo'd frantically before ditching the dragonlings. "W-Wait, where are you going!?" The red dragonling prodded at his blue friend and pointed to Iieha. "Uh..."

"E-Eeha! Uh, Eehaaaa! What are you doing here? Uh, uh, well--er you see!! Me 'n my friend were trying to stop Thuban from causing trouble!" The red dragonling chimed in with a 'yup-yup'! Thuban snapped his jaw in return to their comment. There was smoke coming out from clenched teeth. "I'll have you know that I was minding my own business on this gorgeous day when these two whelps came and disturbed my slumber!" Iieha practically deadpanned to their comments. Approaching the dragonlings she tapped at her globe to close it and placed it back into her pouch. 

She yanked rather hard at both their tails.

"Ahhh! Hey hey! Eeha, easy! Youwch! What are you tryin' to do!? That hurt!"

"Rhei End, what are you doing causing trouble! Today you and your friend were supposed to be with Vedrfoldnir practicing! Oh, when he catches word that the two of you not only ditched but tried to stir up trouble..." Iieha bit at her lower lip practically glaring at the two little brat dragons. She could hear a low chuckle coming from Thuban. The little dragonlings whined out when their tails were continued to be pulled as Iieha practically dragged them off.

There would be quite the stern talking to given by Vedrfolnir and a swift smack in the head from Iieha.


	3. Eve of assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was a routine day was interrupted by Darkscale's general. But the sun will rise with promise of victory.

There's a legend among the dragons that reside in the Churning Mists. They say that this land is the gateways to the Heavens. From down below we gaze right up to the sea of stars. We wonder if perhaps the lives of those lost to us gaze down. At least that's what they wished to believe. In a way it's bittersweet and saddening. That we all cling to memories of the past. Perhaps because we don't want to let go of memories that truly made us happy.

The night proved beautiful this time. Clear as it had ever been. The constellations lined the skies and Iieha traced them gently with her fingers. Today with the moogles was her duty to tend to the statue that resided in the distance of Zenith. A beautiful and serene woman adorned with wings. This was Saint Shiva, the most important figure to all the dragons and possibly the only thing that truly remained undamaged. They had been tending to all afternoon and into the night. Moogles themselves tired out and floating lowly to the ground. Some joined Iieha on the stone and another on-top of her. She grinned tiredly to them all. Just as she closed her eyes to enjoy the cool wind the Moogles perked up and began to Kupo frantically. A handful floated quickly to don their weapons while the one nestled on Iieha nudged her quickly. "Iieha, Iieha!! Kupo, Kupo please wake up!! Iieha--!" The moogle patted at her cheeks frantically before she finally opened her eyes confused. "Mmm...what's the matter?" Said moogles went and dragged Iieha by the back of her blouse across the stone when a shot of lightning had hit the ground she was in. "W-What was that!?" She stood quickly as the stone cracked beneath it into pieces.

"Kupo!! Darkscale and his minions ascend! Prepare for battle! Do not let the statue be damaged!" The moogles assembled and Iieha herself quickly panicked. She looked for where her light armor had been thrown. A motif of black pieces of armor lined it while the majority of it was cloth. Having the moogles fasten it on they assisted with putting her gauntlets around her arms and hands quickly. She picked up her halberd from the ground and ran quickly to the front assault of the moogles. A long figured coiled around quickly and whipped its tail to the Moogles and Iieha. They went flying to the ground and looked at who had come. The serpentine dragon coiled into itself laughing lowly. "How promising. Vedrfolnir is not here to guard the statue? But what's this! The pomguard and the cowardice dragon! Easy prey!" The moogles looked off to see a handful of white Aevis step forward. Their leader pointed forward with his sword motioning for the back assault to hurry off after the Aevis. Iieha and their leader would rush forward to keep this dragon at bay. Crouching down, Iieha pressed a hand to her chest and whispered something. 'Let me soar.'

She jumped up high with halberd in hand and spiraled down onto the dragon. The tip of the spear piercing its scales with a roar of pain. She held on tight to the pole of the spear as it throttled back and forth to make her lose grip. "Fafnir--! Treacherous being! To attack former allies, how you have fallen!" She gritted her teeth and pressed the halberd deeper into his scales. "Leave me alone, Rastaban! I am -not- Fafnir!" Rastaban's scales began to spark and his body filled with an electric current that sent shock-waves to Iieha, knocking her right off and onto the stone. With the Aevis driven off by the moogles they focused their attacks on Rastaban. Thankful that they had a mage in tow. A little chant and spews of fire were sent straight to the dragon. He hissed out realizing he was beginning to get out numbered by these furballs. Just as he was ready to strike with another attack, a roar in the distance caught his guard. His eyes paled and he recoiled. "Find yourself blessed this day. It seems the traitor will come to protect you, this time." 

Blood trailed out from the wound Iieha had inflicted into its scales as he coiled off in a hurry. The moogles Kupo-ing with their victory of keeping the statue safe soon circled around Iieha. The smallest of them landing on the chest of her armor prodding at her cheek. "Kupo...Iieha, are you sleeping?"

\--  
It was dark and Iieha could feel the hot breath against her skin. The voice was low as it spoke to her.

"Weak, child..."

She looked tiredly to the voice as the Dragon's maw loomed. It's jaws opened as it drew closer. Iieha's eyes closed..

\--

There was a face nuzzling at Iieha gently. It was soft and felt secure to her. Kupo's here and there off to the side talking among themselves. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes faced with the image of a rather large and familiar white dragon. The feathers of his wings moved among the morning winds. Quietly, he watched the little one with his eyes. Mouth opening slowly to speak to her. "Has thou not heed my words, child. Leave as the sun sets." She looked tiredly to the dragon and grabbed onto his face lightly. Gently he lifted her from the ground as her face met against the feathers of his. "I'm sorry." He huffed angrily to her comment. He simply let her stay attached to him.

The leader of the Pomguard hurried over bowing again and again. "Kupo, H-Hraesvelgr we apologized for the disturbance! ...A-And of course the damage done. But, but! All is safe see! See!" Hraesvelgr's eyes darted over to the moogle and he simply nodded in return. Once Iieha found her foot she released Hraesvelgr's face and lowered her hands. Scanning over the girl once more he opened his wings and took off right there into the winds. Iieha shielded herself while the moogles were blown around by the force of the wind a bit. She sighed heavily. Seems they got off with a worried warning..

Now she had to deal with finding a new halberd. How annoying, she thought. Hopefully Vidofnir would not give her a scolding for not heading back as the sun set.


End file.
